Master Necromancer
Description Master Necromancer is the Ultra version of the Necromancer class. They gain new abilities such as summoning Howlers as well as full control over Shriekers. How to Obtain # Max out the Super class, Necromancer. # Obtain 25 bound shriekers. # Talk to the trainer in the Tundra, near Temple of Fire. # 350 silver each skill. 2100 silver total. (1750 for the moves and 450 for the armour) Abilities Active 'Secare - ''Active - '(95%) - Summon a sword in thin air that applies curse stack. You cannot backfire this spell, messing up the percentage will cause nothing to happen. This sword does give Sword Experience. ''Be careful when using secare in fights as if it gets disarmed you will not be able to equip your tome again. 'Furantur - ''Active -''' (60 - 80%) - Cast an aura similar to nocere, whoever your character is facing will be linked to you and you will steal life from them if you have any shriekers active the health also goes to them. This spell has very short engage range, but after it is engaged it can reach far until the spell runs out. 'Command Monsters - ''Active -''' Scream and apply the current command on all your shrieker's, by right-clicking through different cycles; including, attack all (Red), attack enemies (Blue), and halt (Green). 'Howler Summoning - ''Active -''' (60 - 70%) - Summon a howler that will attack the nearest player to you. If you backfire it, the howler will attack you instead. Passive 'Observe Block - ''Passive -''' You cannot be observed by Illusionists. Strength * A single howler can destroy an ultra that's alone with ease. * You literally can't die with Ligan and shrieker summoning. * The only mage class that has the ability to fight in close quarter melee combat. * Furantur stops mana charge and can be used on Shriekers and the howler to heal them and yourself. * Good for fighting multiple people Weakness * Relies on shriekers and howlers too much. (Unless you have god spells like Manus Dei) * Slightly bad in team fights unless having command monsters. * Howler can grab onto you and you can be ignised while being bitten. Notes * Many developer characters, particularly Lannis, Father of curses and Rune Master Eldin, are master necromancers. * Command Monsters can sometimes bug out and not do anything (only punch the air.) * Nercos used to need 50 bounds to get Ultra, but now it's 25. * Hard to get since you have to turn 25 players with 1 day into shriekers, but if you have a few alt accounts this will be super easy * Using any channel spell such as Hystericus or Furantur while Howler Summoning is active has a chance to break it if your Howler dies mid-cast. * Summoned Shriekers can be used to farm exp, summon 5, use Command Monsters to halt them then knock, reditus and repeat. The current estimated amount of knocks for a max Super is 60 Shrieker knocks. * For a more detailed explanation on how to get this class, Witherald has a video where he goes master necromancer. * This is the META of the version as when you reach 30+ shriekers you can crush every single class in-game, including ubers. All you need to do is spam bound shriekers. ONLY the ultra-class, abyss walker can get away with shriekers because their attacks knockbacks every hit. Even other necros can't beat you unless they are skilled and/or have more shriekers * If he tells you to scram when you have all the bounds it is possible you need some extra chaotic. about 15 grips extra should do fine Category:Classes